My Little Messed Up Life
by Nico's Girlfriend1
Summary: A shy girl named Nala Woods is a perfectly normal girl. Or so she thought. But when she gets attacked by a monster everything changes. I'm a terrible summery writer. Plez PLEASE read. It's better then its summery! rated T because I'm pardoned.
1. Monster Attack

**My Little Messed Up life**

**Nala Woods and her Amazing Powers**

**AN: Hi this is my first UPLOADED fan fiction story XD! Hope you like.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. :'(  
**

1. Monster Attack

Hello my name in Nala E. Woods I'm 11 years old and just graduated 6th grade at Kings Elementary in Apple Valley. **(AN: I don't think it's a real school)** I'm warning you now you don't want what I got. It's terrible I could barely keep my friends and my bullies. I don't like my bullies very much if at all but I don't hate them enough to let them die. Even though I almost died a lot and risked others lives in the process, I can't make myself wish to be fully normal because not being normal brought me to a guy who likes me for me and not my looks, my new half siblings, powers, my first time feeling love, and a new world a terrible, very scary, and strange world that is nothing like the one I grew up in, but most of us die early, very early, very few of us live to be an adult. You were warned!

"Nala, aren't you hungry?" my best friend, Melody, asked at lunch.

"No" I said shyly, the way I always talked to people who aren't teachers.

"But you never eat" she protested and I didn't care.

"I know, but I eat at home" I said. She gave in and started talking to Kelly, another friend of ours. Finally it was time to line up for recess. I stood at the back of the line on the way out and then went to sit in my little spot between the drink machine and the rail but top field was open so I went to sit behind the left post on the old goal net. **(AN: Just so you know the goal net is a old soccer goal net and there is no net)**

"Hey" the new boy, Herbert called I didn't answer but I looked up at him and wished I hadn't. He was turning into a dragon and all I could say was

"That's why you stink so bad." Very bright now I'm going to die. He blew fire at me and I was sure I was going to burn up but a wall of air turned soiled in front of me and acted as a shield from the fire. This seemed to confuse him but then turned toward the equipment, the noon duty aid, and the other 6th graders and blew. I instinctively waved my hand and the air shield surrounded them. I was suddenly horror struck when I realized how tired I suddenly was and he knew it. With one last desperate thought I snapped my fingers. The wind made a mist dagger that killed it and I passed out.

"Nala? Nala Wake up right now!" Colet yelled at me.

"No" I said but I did anyway "Where am I?" I asked looking around.

"Home. The doctors said you needed to rest here they don't know what happened they just assumed you need rest because there is nothing wrong with you and you stay up until 4:30 AM every night and wake up at 7:00 AM" Colet answered and I nodded and got up "and another doctor agreed but also said you need a vacation to Manhattan when you wake up and he paid for the ticket but he got only one and promised us that he will send a good friend of his to meet you at the airport."

"Ok ok I get it lets go" I said I wanted to get out of Apple Valley and away from my family to Manhattan so I can be in hysterics alone on the plane and I wanted to see Manhattan because of the Percy Jackson series.

"Ok. Mom Nala's ready to go" Colet called and I remembered that I needed to pack.

"Wait I need to pack" I said going into the living room.

"All ready done, Sweetie" my mom said just as I noticed my suitcase and computer bag by the door.

"Thanks lets go" I said as I put on my purple computer bag and then I grabbed the handle of my purple, rolling suitcase.

"Bye Nala I hope you have fun" my mom said as I was about to get on the plane. That was my mom for you all she cared about was that the bills are paid, we have enough money, and that Colet and I are having fun and we have fun eating, having shelter, wearing clothes, and I have fun doing homework because I get A's and B's, Dad has to make Colet do her homework.

"I will" I promised and saw that Colet just bought herself a ticket for the flight after mine which was to Seattle.

"Have fun in Seattle, Colet" I said as I boarded the plane.

**AN: So what do you think? Please review and favorite. I want them so badly I wrote out the whole word of please and not this, plez! Will upload soon... hopefully.  
**


	2. Demigod? Impossible!

2. Demigod? Impossible!

On the plane I got a small area to myself where people could barely hear me. I got out my purple computer, opened a word document, and wrote What am I? A Danger magnate? Probably not that was the most dangerous thing that happened to me. Insane or crazy? No I'm not insane for sure and I'm sane at school so I'm not crazy there. A demigod? Maybe if they exist. WHAT'S GOING ON? Then I opened up Spotify and listened to all my starred songs and sometimes singing along to the songs. As I sang and listened I read my favorite book Unstoppable **(AN: Don't comment on this plez it's going to be a real book one day)**.

I finished reading chapter 3. The First Time Training (I would have read more if my mind weren't in 100 places at the same time.), Again, when the plane started to descend and I started to pack up my computer.

After a few minutes I got my luggage and followed the other passengers off the plane. I was looking around for a middle aged man wearing a tweet jacket and in a wheel chair named Mr. Bruner, but he found me first.

"Well hello Mis. Woods. I see you got her safely." A voice said behind me making jump and spin around to face whoever it was. "I'm sorry for startling you." Mr. Bruner apologized when I was facing him.

"It's ok and please call me Nala. I don't like to be called Mis. Woods." I said and he nodded. "So um where are we going?" I asked, but all ready knowing.

"Long Island" He answered. I nodded and he took me to a Delphi Strawberry Farm van and got In to leave the airport.

"So do you go to a camp?" I asked innocently, but I made it so he knew immediately that I knew what I was.

"Yes, but it appires you already know who I am and what you are, right?" Mr. Brunner asked

"Yes I think so. Your Chiron and I'm a demigod." I assumed and he nodded. "Can I use my computer" I asked half fearfully because I could live for only a week without it.

"Well if your who I think you are then yes if not only if you need it." Chiron answered and I started hoping that I was who he thought I was.

When we got to camp I noticed how beautiful it was at immediately.

"Wow!" I said staring at the valley.

"Hello" someone called and when I looked a boy in a black skeleton t-shirt, black jeans, and a sword was jogging over. All I could do was stare. "I'm Nico De Angelo. Who are you?" He asked

"Nala Woods" I finally stammered and he stared at me incredulously.

"Nala Woods? As in The Nala Woods?" He asked me dumbfounded.

"Um who?" I asked confused. I wasn't famous I was a shy girl that got bullied all the time.

"We will see if you are" Nico decided after a minute "it's time for…" he got interrupted by a conch horn "Dinner" he finished with a sigh. "Come on. I'll show you the dinning pavilion and your cabin mates." He said gesturing for me to follow and I knew we would be good friends.

**AN: Hope you liked. She was beautiful but EVIL saw a lot of men ageist his will he would have to tell her that she still was his. Sorry was thinking of Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat. Don't comment on Unstoppable plez.**


	3. The Cool Stools

3. The Cool Stools

Nico led me to a open air pavilion where everyone was going.

"This is the dining pavilion. Your cabin is right there." He said pointing to a table with kids that have very elfish looks. The Hermes Cabin from what I read in the Percy Jackson books.

"Ok. See you later, Nico." I called as I went to meet the Hermes kids. "Hey I'm Nala." I said shyly as I approached the table.

"Hey. You a new kid?" Someone asked. I just nodded. "I'm Conner." He greeted me.

"And I'm Travis." A guy who looked like Conner said.

"Oh you're the Stool Brothers! You guys are pretty much my role models." I exclaimed grinning hugely.

"Yes we are. Why don't you sit next to us." They said and let me next to them.

"I love to prank but I'm was always too shy to prank except to my mom and dad on April 1." I told them and the grinned.

"You can help us prank but we need an idea first." They said still grinning.

"Ok I got one. Pant the Ares Cabin Hot Pink. I got this idea from How to annoy the demigods by daughterofares97 on ." **(AN: All rights reserved to daughteroffares97) **I said they nodded.

"All right high five" Travis said giving me a high five. Just then A boy came in all alone. He had blond hair and electric blue eyes.

"Who's he?" I asked pointing to him.

"Oh that's Jason son of Jupiter." Conner explained.

"Oh" I said turning back to my table and there was food there.

"Follow us, Nala." They said getting their food and gesturing for me to follow.

"Ok I'm coming." I said and I followed them to a bronze brazier and shoved some of my food into it and said "For whoever my godly parent is." I followed them back to our seat and we ate our dinner excited for what we were going to do.

**AN: Hope you liked this chapter. Plez review.**


	4. AN

**AN: Sorry for making you think this is a real chapter. In the last chapter I misspelled Stoll and wrote Stool. I will spell Stoll right next time. If you want a sneak peek at Unstoppable, the book I'm writing, then look at a new story that I'm going to upload called They Read Unstoppable.**


	5. THE END

**AN: I'm not going to continue with this story because it's a bad story.**


End file.
